Real Nightmare
by x3outsiders4x
Summary: Elena finds Bonnie abandoned in the woods hurt and unresponsive, she calls stefan and damon for back up someone gets taken to a place where your worst nightmares come true, elena finds comfort in an unusual spot. Elena's friends are also hiding something from her but what could it be? Find out in Real Nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There it is again, that terrible screeching sound. If only Aunt Jenna wasn't at work, I hate walking home at night especially through the woods. But of course with my luck, going through the woods is the only way to get home. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crap, that scared me; it's closer than it was before. Oh man, something bad is going to happen. What was that! Okay something bad is definitely happened, I have to get out of here. I started to run as fast as I could. Then I saw it, under a weeping willow tree. I wasn't sure what it was, it looked like a person. But it is so dark I can't tell it also appears to be shaking. Then it screamed again, I knew this scream. I started to walk over to the thing. BONNIE! Oh my goodness, its Bonnie, my best friend since second grade, who also happens to be a witch.

"Bonnie!" I yelled in her face twice. She would not answer me, she just kept shaking. I looked her over and for the first time I realized that she is completely naked. I stepped back not knowing what to do. I tried to help her up but I wasn't strong enough. I decided to call Stefan and Damon. Of course they both got here before I even hung up the phone. Stefan was really worried because he actually cares about Bonnie. Damon only came because I asked him to I know he doesn't give a crap about Bonnie. At least Damon is here he can fight and if any thing comes at us he can help.

Stefan got right to work on Bonnie. He doesn't know what to do because we don't have the slightest clue as to what happened to her. "

Stefan checked her every where and makes sure she is not physically hurt, and Damon run back to the house and grab my blue sweater and pink pajama pants, "Hurry!" I said. The mother in me was coming out now, if anything bad happens to Bonnie I will be furious. Before I even blinked Damon was back with everything I told him to get and more. Good thing Damon can think straight in bad situations, because I would have never thought to bring back a first aid kit. After Stefan checked Bonnie over I put on the clothes Damon got for her. Thank God that all Bonnie had was a few scratches.

"Elena, come with me." Stefan said as he pulled me aside. I looked at him not knowing what he is going to say, "As you can see Bonnie is not hurt but, she is not coherent at all. I honestly don't know what to do at this point, I think that we should take her to a hospital to get checked out by a professional." I started to cry when he said this. Bonnie has been my best friend forever and if she never comes back from what ever has happened to her then I just don't know what I will do, thinking about this made me start hysterically crying. Stefan took me in his arms and stared to rock me back and forth. "Elena it is going to be okay. We are going to get Bonnie help and she will be fine." Stefan said trying to soothe my pain.

"But what if everything isn't okay, what if this is something the doctors can't fix, what if something supernatural took Bonnie, and what if she will never be the same. What happens then?" I am so upset when I say this that Stefan can just barley understand me.

"Whaaaaaa, NO BONNIE NO!" Damon screams. I run as fast as I can back to them. But I am too late by the time I get there. All I see is Stefan Jumping in front of Damon and Stefan getting sucked into this black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"STEFAN!" But he is gone my Stefan is gone vanished. I ran to the spot where the black hole was. "Stefan! Stefan! Give him back, give back my Stefan!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs and crying like I have never cried. Before I knew it I was on the ground throwing a temper tantrum, pounding my fists, screaming and telling the black hole to give me my Stefan back. Then I remembered I had to be strong for Bonnie, because Bonnie still needs my help. I looked around to find Damon on the ground; the black hole obviously hurt him. "Damon are you okay?" I said worried kneeling next to him.

He wouldn't answer me but his eyes were open, then he said, "Stomach." I quickly lifted his shirt; and was startled at what I found on Damon's stomach. I could not believe the symbol carved in to Damon's stomach, it was so elaborate and looked so painful. "It burns so badly, Elena please make the pain stop." Damon said. Wow. Damon one of the strongest vampires I know, is begging me to make the pain stop. I quickly grabbed the first aid kit, even though part of Damon's stomach has started to heal already. Looking through the first aid kit there was nothing that would help Damon besides band aids, so I found the nearest rock and cut myself.

"Drink, it is the only way to make the pain stop and make you stronger." I shoved my wrist in his face.

"No. I will not, taking your blood it will make you too weak." Damon said being stubborn.

"Damon what if something worse comes along, I definitely won't be able to fight it and neither will Bonnie. You have to drink."

"Damon she is right there is no other way, and I can only heal humans and animals." Said Bonnie, Bonnie!

"Bonnie your okay! But how did you snap out of what ever trance you where in?"

"What ever that thing was it took my soul and was flying around with it. When Damon started to pick up my body it came back and attacked him, then Stefan jumped in front of Damon and it took Stefan and vanished."

"Okay, we have to get out of here in case it comes back. Damon you have to drink, because Bonnie and I cannot lift you." I could tell he is giving in because he knows that we are right.

"Fine but if you feel like you are going to pass out, you have to tell me right away." I put my wrist to his mouth and he drank, it felt good, but not the same way it does when Stefan and I exchange blood. Before I knew it I started to get dizzy and I tried to tell Damon but it was too late and I passed out.

I woke up in Damon's arms; we are still in the woods. Bonnie is next to us asking me if I am okay. "Damon I feel tired." I said with sleep in my voice. Then Damon looked at me with this look I have never seen before, he looked at me with the most loving expression I have ever seen.

"It's okay Elena, go to sleep everything will be fine." Damon said sweetly. I woke up to Damon putting me in Stefan's bed and Bonnie putting me in my pajamas. I started to cry because it just hit me for the first time that, that stupid black hole took Stefan from me. Damon tried to soothe me but it didn't work, I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**STEFAN! STEFAN! Stefan where are you!**

**I'm right here love. **

**I thought I had lost you!**

**I don't have much time Elena, I have to tell you something very important, and if you don't understand what I am talking about ask Damon. The black hole that sucked me up was coming for Bonnie. We ended up saving her but they took me instead. **

**But where are you Stefan and who is they?**

**I'm in the nightmare realm there is a way… get…. It…..**

**STEFAN! STEFAN! COME BACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Elena wake up, Elena, Elena." Damon was shaking me gently trying to wake me up, but I don't want to open my eyes I want Stefan to come back. Stefan! I have to tell Damon about what Stefan told me in my dream.

"Damon!" I said rolling over trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes" Damon said coolly.

"I had a dream last night it was about Stefan."

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Damon asked.

"Stefan came to me he told me that he didn't have much time. He also said that they were trying to take Bonnie but we saved her and they took him instead. Then he told me where he was, Stefan said that he was in the nightmare realm, and he told me to ask you about it. Stefan tried to tell me where he was in the realm but he disappeared before he could." Damon looked surprised I could tell he knew what I was talking about but he had a look on his face like should I tell her or should I just lie about it.

"Um... Elena..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Damon what's wrong I can tell something isn't right, don't even try to lie to me this is Stefan we are talking about here." He nodded, he knows he can't lie to me now.

"Okay no lies, the nightmare realm is not a pleasant place it is a place no one wants to go to. In the nightmare realm your worst fears come to life, your nightmares walk right next to you and if that doesn't scare you to death then the monsters and creatures will." I didn't even realize that I started to cry. And before I knew it I was sobbing in Damon's arms. I have never seen him comfort someone before, he kept saying that it was gonna be okay but I had a feeling it wasn't.

"Damon, how was Stefan able to tell me about where he was?" I asked still partially crying.

"I'm not sure, but my brother is a fighter especially when it comes to you, and I'm sure it wasn't easy." Damon said with a wired look on his face.

I decided to get something to eat after our little talk, because I am starving. When I got to the kitchen I found a worried Bonnie, Matt, and Elyssa. When they saw me everyone instantly stopped talking and turned their heads towards me.

"What, why are you all acting so weird." I have had enough emotionally and did not want this from my friends.

"Umm, well..." Said Elyssa.

"Okay stop right there all of you just because this situation happened doesn't me that you need to be on pins and needles with me." I was getting kind of mad.

"Sorry lets just start over... Would you like something for breakfast?" Said Bonnie, and to be honest I am starving right now.

"Yea I think I'm going to have some eggs." I started making eggs for everyone, they smell delicious I didn't realize how hungry I am. After we all ate breakfast I went upstairs to have some time to my self and get dressed. As I am heading to the bed room I heard Damon shuffling through something in his room, the weird thing is that Damon never leaves his door open, in-fact I don't think I have ever been in his room.

It was kind of exciting walking into Damon's room, it wasn't anything I expected.


End file.
